This invention relates to osteogenic devices, to DNA sequences encoding proteins which can induce new bone formation in mammals, and to methods for the production of these proteins in mammalian cells using recombinant DNA techniques, including host cells capable of expressing these sequences. The invention also relates to the proteins expressed from these DNA sequences, to antibodies capable of binding specifically to these proteins, and to bone and cartilage repair procedures using the osteogenic devices. The invention further relates to matrix materials useful for allogenic or xenogenic implants and which act as a carrier of the osteogenic protein to induce new bone formation in mammals.
Mammalian bone tissue is known to contain one or more proteinaceous materials, presumably active during growth and natural bone healing, which can induce a developmental cascade of cellular events resulting in endochondral bone formation. This active factor (or factors) has variously been referred to in the literature as bone morphogenetic or morphogenic protein, bone inductive protein, osteogenic protein, osteogenin, or osteoinductive protein.
The developmental cascade of bone differentiation consists of recruitment and proliferation of mesenchymal cells, differentiation of progenitor cells, calcification of cartilage, vascular invasion, bone formation, remodeling, and finally marrow differentiation (Reddi (1981) Collagen Rel. Res. 1:209-226).
Though the precise mechanisms underlying these phenotypic transformations are unclear, it has been shown that the natural endochondral bone differentiation activity of bone matrix can be dissociatively extracted and reconstituted with inactive residual collagenous matrix to restore full bone induction activity (Sampath and Reddi (1981) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:7599-7603). This provides an experimental method for assaying protein extracts for their ability to induce endochondral bone in vivo. Several species of mammals produce closely related protein as demonstrated by the ability of cross species implants to induce bone formation (Sampath and Reddi (1983) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:6591-6595).
The potential utility of these proteins has been recognized widely. It is contemplated that the availability of the protein would revolutionize orthopedic medicine, certain types of plastic surgery, dental and various periodontal and craniofacial reconstructive procedures.
The observed properties of these protein fractions have induced an intense research effort in several laboratories directed to isolating and identifying the pure factor or factors responsible for osteogenic activity. The current state of the art of purification of osteogenic protein from mammalian bone is disclosed by Sampath et al. (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:7109-7113. Urist et al. (1983) Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 173:194-199 disclose a human osteogenic protein fraction which was extracted from demineralized cortical bone by means of a calcium chloride-urea inorganic-organic solvent mixture, and retrieved by differential precipitation in guanidine-hydrochloride and preparative gel electrophoresis. The authors report that the protein fraction has an amino acid composition of an acidic polypeptide and a molecular weight in a range of 17-18 kDa. This material was said to be distinct from a protein called xe2x80x9cbone derived growth factorxe2x80x9d disclosed by Canalis et al. (1980) Science 210:1021-1023, and by Farley et al. (1982) Biochem 21:3508-3513.
Urist et al. (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:371-375 disclose a bovine bone morphogenetic protein extract having the properties of an acidic polypeptide and a molecular weight of approximately 18 kDa. The authors reported that the protein was present in a fraction separated by hydroxyapatite chromatography, and that it induced bone formation in mouse hindquarter muscle and bone regeneration in trephine defects in rat and dog skulls. Their method of obtaining the extract from bone results in ill-defined and impure preparations.
European Patent Application Serial No. 148,155, published Oct. 7, 1985, purports to disclose osteogenic proteins derived from bovine, porcine, and human origin. One of the proteins, designated by the inventors as a P3 protein having a molecular weight of 22-24 kDa, is said to have been purified to an essentially homogeneous state. This material is reported to induce bone formation when implanted into animals.
International Application No. PCT/087/01537, published Jan. 14, 1988 (Int. Pub. No. WO88/00205), discloses an impure fraction from bovine bone which has bone induction qualities. The named applicants also disclose putative xe2x80x9cbone inductive factorsxe2x80x9d produced by recombinant DNA techniques. Four DNA sequences were retrieved from human or bovine genomic or cDNA libraries and expressed in recombinant host cells. While the applicants stated that the expressed proteins may be bone morphogenic proteins, bone induction was not demonstrated. This same group reported subsequently ((1988) Science 242:1528-1534) that three of the four factors induce cartilage formation, and postulate that bone formation activity xe2x80x9cis due to a mixture of regulatory moleculesxe2x80x9d and that xe2x80x9cbone formation is most likely controlled . . . by the interaction of these molecules.xe2x80x9d Again, no bone induction was attributed to the products of expression of the cDNAs. See also Urist et al., EPO 0,212,474 entitled xe2x80x9cBone Morphogenic Agentsxe2x80x9d.
Wang et al. (1988) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 85: 9484-9488, disclose the partial purification of a bovine bone morphogenetic protein from guanidine extracts of demineralized bone having cartilage and bone formation activity as a basic protein corresponding to a molecular weight of 30 kDa determined from gel elution. Separation of the 30 kDa fraction yielded proteins of 30, 18 and 16 kDa which, upon separation, were inactive. In view of this result, the authors acknowledged that the exact, identity of the active material had not been determined.
Wang et al. (1990) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 87: 2220-2224 describe the expression and partial purification of one of the cDNA sequences described in PCT 87/01537. Consistent cartilage and/or bone formation with their protein requires a minimum of 600 ng of 50% pure material.
International Application No. PCT/89/04458 published Apr. 19, 1990 (Int. Pub. No. WO90/003733), describes the purification and analysis of a family of osteogenic factors called xe2x80x9cP3 OF 31-34xe2x80x9d. The protein family contains at least four proteins, which are characterized by peptide fragment sequences. The impure mixture P3 OF 31-34 is assayed for osteogenic activity. The activity of the individual proteins is neither assessed nor discussed.
It also has been found that successful implantation of the osteogenic factors for endochondral bone formation requires association of the proteins with a suitable carrier material capable of maintaining the proteins at an in vivo site of application. The carrier should be biocompatible, in vivo biodegradable and porous enough to allow cell infiltration. The insoluble collagen particles remaining after guanidine extraction and delipidation of pulverized bone generally have been found effective in allogenic implants in some species. However, studies have shown that while osteoinductive proteins are useful cross species, the collagenous bone matrix generally used for inducing endochondral bone formation is species-specific (Sampath and Reddi (1983) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 80: 6591-6594). Demineralized, delipidated, extracted xenogenic bone matrix carriers implanted in vivo invariably fail to induce osteogenesis, presumably due to inhibitory or immunogenic components in the bone matrix. Even the use of allogenic bone matrix in osteogenic devices may not be sufficient for osteoinductive bone formation in many species. For example, allogenic, subcutaneous implants of demineralized, delipidated monkey bone matrix is reported not to induce bone formation in the monkey. (Asperberg et al. (1988) J. Bone Joint Surg. (Br) 70-B: 625-627).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,350, issued Jan. 7, 1986, discloses the use of trypsinized bovine bone matrix as a xenogenic matrix to effect osteogenic activity when implanted with extracted, partially purified bone-inducing protein preparations. Bone formation is said to require the presence of at least 5%, and preferably at least 10%, non-fibrillar collagen. The named inventors claim that removal of telopeptides which are responsible in part for the immunogenicity of collagen preparations is more suitable for xenogenic implants.
European Patent Application Serial No. 309,241, published Mar. 29, 1989, discloses a device for inducing endochondral bone formation comprising an osteogenic protein preparation, and a matrix carrier comprising 60-98% of either mineral component or bone collagen powder and 2-40% atelopeptide hypoimmunogenic collagen.
Deatherage et al. (1987) Collagen Rel. Res. 7: 2225-2231, purport to disclose an apparently xenogenic implantable device comprising a bovine bone matrix extract that has been minimally purified by a one-step ion exchange column and reconstituted, highly purified human Type-I placental collagen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,370, issued Jul. 19, 1983, describes a matrix of reconstituted collagen purportedly useful in xenogenic implants. The collagen fibers are treated enzymatically to remove potentially immunogenic telopeptides (also the primary source of interfibril crosslinks) and are dissolved to remove associated non-collagen components. The matrix is formulated by dispersing the reconstituted collagen in acetic acid to form a disordered matrix of elementary collagen molecules that is then mixed with osteogenic factor and lyophilized to form a xe2x80x9csemi-rigid foam or spongexe2x80x9d that is preferably crosslinked. The formulated matrix is not tested in vivo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,128, issued Oct. 23, 1979, describes a method for degrading and regenerating bone-like material of reduced immunogenicity, said to be useful cross-species. Demineralized bone particles are treated with a swelling agent to dissolve any associated mucopolysaccharides (glycosaminoglycans) and the collagen fibers subsequently dissolved to form a homogenous colloidal solution. A gel of reconstituted fibers then can be formed using physiologically inert mucopolysaccharides and an electrolyte to aid in fibril formation.
It is an object of this invention to provide osteogenic devices comprising matrices containing dispersed osteogenic protein, purified from naturally-sourced material or produced from recombinant DNA, and capable of bone induction in allogenic and xenogenic implants. Another object is to provide novel polypeptide chains useful as subunits of dimeric osteogenic proteins, as well as DNA sequences encoding these polypeptide chains and methods for their production using recombinant DNA techniques. Still another object is to provide recombinant osteogenic proteins expressed from procaryotic or eucaryotic cells, preferably mammalian cells, and capable of inducing endochondral bone formation in mammals, including humans, and to provide methods for their production, including host cells capable of producing these proteins. Still another object is to provide antibodies capable of binding specifically to the proteins of this invention. Yet another object is to provide a biocompatible, in vivo biodegradable matrix capable, in combination with an osteoinductive protein, of producing endochondral bone formation in mammals, including humans.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the description, drawings, and claims which follow.
This invention provides osteogenic proteins and devices which, when implanted in a mammalian body, can induce at the locus of the implant the full developmental cascade of endochondral bone formation including vascularization, mineralization, and bone marrow differentiation. The devices comprise a carrier material, referred to herein as a matrix, having the characteristics disclosed below, and containing dispersed substantially pure osteogenic protein either purified from naturally sourced material or produced using recombinant DNA techniques. Recombinantly produced osteogenic protein may be expressed from procaryotic or eucaryotic cells, most preferably mammalian cells. As used herein xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d means substantially free of other contaminating proteins having no endochondral bone formation activity.
The substantially pure osteogenic protein may include forms having varying glycosylation patterns, a family of related proteins having regions of amino acid sequence homology, and active truncated or mutated forms of native proteins, no matter how derived.
Preferred embodiments of the recombinant protein dispersed in the matrix disclosed herein closely mimic the physiological activity of native form protein extracted from natural sources and reconstituted in allogenic demineralized, guanidine-extracted bone powder matrix material. The preferred proteins have a specific activity far higher than any biosynthetic material heretofore reported, an activity which, within the limits of precision of the activity assay, appears essentially identical to the substantially pure material produced as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,590. Thus, this application discloses how to make and use osteogenic devices which induce the full developmental cascade of endochondral bone formation essentially as it occurs in natural bone healing.
A key to these developments was the elucidation of amino acid sequence and structure data of native osteogenic protein xe2x80x9cOPxe2x80x9d. A protocol was developed which results in retrieval of active, substantially pure osteogenic protein from mammalian bone (e.g., bovine or human) having a half-maximum bone forming activity of about 0.8 to 1.0 ng per mg of implant matrix, as compared to implanted rat demineralized bone matrix (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,590). The availability of the material enabled the inventors to elucidate all structural details of the protein necessary to achieve bone formation. Knowledge of the protein""s amino acid sequence and other structural features enabled the identification and cloning of genes encoding native osteogenic proteins.
The osteogenic protein in its mature native form is a glycosylated dimer and has an apparent molecular weight of about 30 kDa as determined by SDS-PAGE. When reduced, the 30 kDa protein gives rise to two glycosylated polypeptide chains (subunits) having apparent molecular weights of about 16 kDa and 18 kDa. In the reduced state, the 30 kDa protein has no detectable osteogenic activity. The unglycosylated protein, which has osteogenic activity, has an apparent molecular weight of about 27 kDa. When reduced, the 27 kDa protein gives rise to two unglycosylated polypeptides having molecular weights of about 14 kDa to 16 kDa.
Naturally-sourced osteogenic protein derived from bovine bone, herein referred to as xe2x80x9cbOPxe2x80x9d and in related applications as xe2x80x9cBOPxe2x80x9d, is further characterized by the approximate amino acid composition set forth below:
Analysis of digestion fragments from naturally-sourced material purified from bone indicates that the substantially pure material isolated from bone contains the following amino acid sequences:
(1) Ser-Phe-Asp-Ala-Tyr-Tyr-Cys-Ser-Gly-Ala-Cys-Gln-Phe-Pro-Met-Pro-Lys;
(2) Ser-Leu-Lys-Pro-Ser-Asn-Tyr-Ala-Thr-Ile-Gln-Ser-Ile-Val;
(3) Ala-Cys-Cys-Val-Pro-Thr-Glu-Leu-Ser-Ala-Ile-Ser-Met-Leu-Tyr-Leu-Asp-Glu-Asn-Glu-Lys;
(4) Met-Ser-Ser-Leu-Ser-Ile-Leu-Phe-Phe-Asp-Glu-Asn-Lys;
(5) Val-Gly-Val-Val-Pro-Gly-Ile-Pro-Glu-Pro-Cys-Cys-Val-Pro-Glu;
(6) Val-Asp-Phe-Ala-Asp-Ile-Gly
(7) Val-Pro-Lys-Pro; and
(8) Ala-Pro-Thr.
A consensus DNA gene sequence based in part on these partial amino acid sequence data and on observed homologies with structurally related genes reported in the literature (or the sequences they encode), having a presumed or demonstrated unrelated developmental function, was used as a probe for identifying and isolating genes encoding osteogenic proteins from genomic and cDNA libraries. The consensus sequence probe enabled isolation of a previously unidentified DNA sequence from human genomic and cDNA libraries, portions of which, when appropriately cleaved and ligated, encode a protein comprising a region capable of inducing endochondral bone formation when properly modified, incorporated in a suitable matrix, and implanted as disclosed herein. The predicted amino acid sequence of the encoded protein includes sequences identified in peptide fragments obtained from the substantially pure osteogenic protein (see infra and Kuber Sampath et al. (1990) J. Biol. Chem. 265:13198-13205.) The protein has been expressed from the full length cDNA sequence (referred to herein as xe2x80x9chOP1xe2x80x9d), as well as from various truncated DNAs and fusion constructs in both procaryotes (e.g., E. coli) and eucaryotes (various mammalian cells and cell lines) and shown to exhibit osteogenic activity. The OP1 protein in combination with BMP2B also is active (see infra).
Table I lists the various species of the hOP1 protein identified to date, including their expression sources and nomenclature and Sequence Listing references. In its native form, hOP1 expression yields an immature translation product (xe2x80x9chOP1-PPxe2x80x9d, where xe2x80x9cPPxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x9cprepro formxe2x80x9d) of about 400 amino acids that subsequently is processed to yield a mature sequence of 139 amino acids (xe2x80x9cOP1-18Serxe2x80x9d.) The active region (functional domain) of the protein includes the C-terminal 97 amino acids of the OP1 sequence (xe2x80x9cOPSxe2x80x9d). A longer active sequence is OP7 (comprising the C-terminal 102 amino acids).
The consensus sequence probe also retrieved human DNA sequences identified in PCT/087/01537, referenced above, designated therein as BMP2 (Class I and II), and BMP3. The inventors herein discovered that certain subparts of the sequences designated in PCT/087/01537 as BMP-2 Class I and BMP-2 Class II, also referred to in the literature as BMP2 and BMP4, respectively, when properly assembled, encode proteins (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cCBMP2Axe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCBMP2B,xe2x80x9d respectively) which have true osteogenic activity, i.e., induce the full cascade of events leading to endochondral bone formation when properly folded, dimerized, and implanted in a mammal. Seq. Listing ID Nos. 4 and 6 disclose the cDNA sequences and encoded xe2x80x9cpreproxe2x80x9d forms of CBMP2A and CBMP2B, respectively. (Nomenclature note: as used herein, xe2x80x9cCBMP2(a)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCBMP2(b)xe2x80x9d refer to the DNA sequence; xe2x80x9cCBMP2Axe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCBMP2Bxe2x80x9d refer to the encoded proteins.) The functional domain (active region) of the CBMP2 proteins comprises essentially amino acid residues 301-396 of Seq. ID No. 4 (designated xe2x80x9cCBMP2ASxe2x80x9d) and residues 313-408 of ID No. 6 (designated xe2x80x9cCBMP2BSxe2x80x9d). Longer active regions are defined by residues 296-396 of Seq. ID No. 4 (xe2x80x9cCBMP2ALxe2x80x9d) and residues 308-408 of Seq. ID No. 6 (xe2x80x9cCBMP2BLxe2x80x9d). The CBMP2 proteins share approximately 58-60% amino acid sequence homology with OP1 in the active region (e.g., with OPS or OP7).
As indicated above, the natural-sourced osteogenic protein is a glycosylated dimer comprising an 18 kDa subunit and a 16 kDa subunit. Protein sequencing data indicate that the larger of the two subunits is mature OP1 protein, the other is mature CBMP2A or CBMP2B. CBMP2B differs from CBMP2A at only five residues in the active region. Recombinant versions of both CBMP2A and CBMP2B are active cross species, either as homodimers or in combination with OP1 proteins. The recombinant data also indicates that the osteoinductive effect is not dependent on the presence of the entire mature form amino acid sequences of either subunit. Properly folded dimers comprising minimal structure, as short as 96 amino acids, are active. Furthermore, analogs of the active region, e.g., non-native forms never before known in nature, designed based on the observed homologies and known structure and properties of the native protein are capable of inducing bone formation. See, for example, COP5 and COP7 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,691. As far as applicants are aware, the biosynthetic constructs disclosed therein constitute the first instance of the design of a functional, active protein without preexisting knowledge of the active region of a native form nucleotide or amino acid sequence.
Further probing of mammalian cDNA libraries with sequences specific to hOP1 also have identified a sequence in mouse sharing almost complete identity with the mature hOP1 amino acid sequence (approximately 98% homology with OP1-18). Additional probing in both human and mouse cDNA and genomic libraries also has identified OP1-like sequences herein referred to as xe2x80x9cOP2xe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9chOP2xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmOP2xe2x80x9d). The OP2 proteins share significant amino acid sequence homology, approximately 74%, with the active region of the OP1 proteins (e.g., OP7), and less homology with the intact mature form (e.g., OP1-18Serxe2x80x9458% amino acid homology). Table I lists the OP1 and OP2 species identified to date.
The amino acid sequence of the osteogenic proteins disclosed herein share significant homology with various regulatory proteins on which the consensus probe was modeled. In particular, the proteins share significant homology in their C-terminal sequences, which comprise the active region of the osteogenic proteins. (Compare, for example, OP7 with DPP from Drosophila and Vgl from Xenopus. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,691). In addition, these proteins share a conserved six or seven cysteine skeleton in this region (e.g., the linear arrangement of these C-terminal cysteine residues is conserved in the different proteins.) See, for example, OP7, whose sequence defines the seven cysteine skeleton, or OPS, whose sequence defines the six cysteine skeleton. In addition, the OP2 proteins contain an additional cysteine residue within this region.
The invention thus provides recombinant dimeric proteins comprising any of the polypeptide chains described above, as well as allelic variants, and naturally-occurring or biosynthetic mutants thereof, and osteogenic devices comprising any of these proteins. In addition, the invention is not limited to these specific constructs. Thus, the osteogenic proteins of this invention comprising any of these polypeptide chains may include forms having varying glycosylation patterns, varying N-termini, a family of related proteins having regions of amino acid sequence homology which may be naturally occurring or biosynthetically derived, and active truncated or mutated forms of the native amino acid sequence, produced by expression of recombinant DNA in procaryotic or eucaryotic host cells. Active sequences useful in an osteogenic device of this invention are envisioned to include osteogenic proteins having greater than 60% identity, preferably greater than 65% identity, with the amino acid sequence of OPS. This family of proteins includes longer forms of a given protein, as well as allelic variants and biosynthetic mutants, including addition and deletion mutants, such as those which may alter the conserved C-terminal cysteine skeleton, provided that the alteration still allows the protein to form a dimeric species having a conformation capable of inducing bone formation in a mammal when implanted in the mammal in association with a matrix. Particularly envisioned within the family of related proteins are those proteins exhibiting osteogenic activity and wherein the amino acid changes from the OPS sequence include conservative changes, e.g., those as defined by Dayoff, et al., Atlas of Protein Sequence and Structure; vol.5, Supp.3, pp.345-362, (M. O. Dayoff, ed. Nat""l Biomed. Research Fdn., Washington, D.C., 1979.)
The novel polypeptide chains and the osteogenic proteins they comprise can be expressed from intact or truncated cDNA or from synthetic DNAs in procaryotic or eucaryotic host cells, and then purified, cleaved, refolded, dimerized, and implanted in experimental animals. Useful host cells include E. coli, Saccharomyces, the insect/baculovirus cell system, myeloma cells and mammalian cells. Currently preferred procaryotic host cells include E. coli. Currently preferred eucaryotic host cells include mammalian cells, such as chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells, or simian kidney cells (e.g., COS or BSC cells.) Thus, in view of this disclosure, skilled genetic engineers can isolate genes from cDNA or genomic libraries which encode appropriate amino acid sequences, modify existing sequences, or construct DNAs from oligonucleotides and then can express them in various types of procaryotic or eucaryotic host cells to produce large quantities of active proteins capable of inducing bone formation in mammals, including humans.
In one preferred aspect, the invention comprises dimeric osteogenic proteins and osteogenic devices containing these proteins, wherein the proteins comprise a polypeptide chain having an amino acid sequence sufficiently duplicative of the encoded amino acid sequence of Sequence ID No. 1 (hOP1) or 28 (hOP2) such that a dimeric protein comprising this polypeptide chain has a conformation capable of inducing endochondral bone formation when implanted in a mammal in association with a matrix. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csufficiently duplicativexe2x80x9d is understood to encompass all proteins capable of inducing endochondral bone formation when implanted in a mammal in association with a matrix and whose amino acid sequence comprises at least the conserved six cysteine skeleton and shares greater than 60% amino acid sequence identity in its active region with OPS.
In another preferred aspect, the invention comprises osteogenic proteins comprising species of polypeptide chains having the generic amino acid sequence herein referred to as xe2x80x9cOPXxe2x80x9d which accommodates the homologies between the various identified species of these osteogenic OP1 and OP2 proteins, and which is described by the amino acid sequence of Sequence ID No. 30.
The identification of mOP2 and hOP2 represents the discovery of osteogenic proteins having an additional cysteine residue in their active region in addition to the conserved six cysteine skeleton defined by OPS, or the conserved seven cysteine skeleton defined by OP7. Thus, in another aspect, the invention comprises species of polypeptide chains herein referred to as xe2x80x9cOPX-7Cxe2x80x9d, comprising the conserved six cysteine skeleton plus the additional cysteine residue identified in the OP2 proteins, and xe2x80x9cOPX-8Cxe2x80x9d, comprising the conserved seven cysteine skeleton plus the additional cysteine residue identified in the OP2 proteins. The OPX-7C and OPX-8C amino acid sequences are described in Seq. ID Nos. 31 and 32, respectively. Each Xaa in Seq. ID Nos. 31 and 32 independently represents one of the 20 naturally occurring L-isomer, œ-amino acids or a derivative thereof which, together with the determined cysteine residues, define a polypeptide chain such that dimeric osteogenic proteins comprising this polypeptide chain have a conformation capable of inducing endochondral bone formation when implanted in a mammal in association with a matrix.
In still another preferred aspect, the invention comprises nucleic acids and the osteogenically active polypeptide chains encoded by these nucleic acids which hybridize to DNA or RNA sequences encoding the active region of OP1 or OP2 under stringent hybridization conditions. As used herein, stringent hybridization conditions are defined as hybridization in 40% formamide, 5xc3x97SSPE, 5xc3x97Denhardt""s Solution, and 0.1% SDS at 37xc2x0 C. overnight, and washing in 0.1xc3x97SSPE, 0.1% SDS at 50xc2x0 C.
The invention further comprises nucleic acids and the osteogenically active polypeptide chains encoded by these nucleic acids which hybridize to the xe2x80x9cproxe2x80x9d region of the OP1 or OP2 proteins under stringent hybridization conditions. As used herein, xe2x80x9costeogenically active polypeptide chainsxe2x80x9d is understood to mean those polypeptide chains which, when dimerized, produce a protein species having a conformation such that the pair of polypeptide chains is capable of inducing endochondral bone formation in a mammal when implanted in a mammal in association with a matrix.
The proteins of this invention, including fragments thereof, also may be used to raise monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies capable of binding specifically to an epitope of the osteogenic protein. These antibodies may be used, for example, in osteogenic protein purification protocols.
The osteogenic proteins are useful in clinical applications in conjunction with a suitable delivery or support system (matrix). As disclosed herein, the matrix may be combined with osteogenic protein to induce endochondral bone formation reliably and reproducibly in a mammalian body. The matrix is made up of particles of porous materials. The pores must be of a dimension to permit progenitor cell migration into the matrix and subsequent differentiation and proliferation. The particle size should be within the range of 70 xcexcm-850 xcexcm, preferably 70 xcexcm-420 xcexcm, most preferably 150 xcexcm-420 xcexcm. It may be fabricated by close packing particulate material into a shape spanning the bone defect, or by otherwise structuring as desired a material that is biocompatible, and preferably biodegradable in vivo to serve as a xe2x80x9ctemporary scaffoldxe2x80x9d and substratum for recruitment of migratory progenitor cells, and as a base for their subsequent anchoring and proliferation. Useful matrix materials comprise, for example, collagen; homopolymers or copolymers of glycolic acid, lactic acid, and butyric acid, including derivatives thereof; and ceramics, such as hydroxyapatite, tricalcium phosphate and other calcium phosphates. Combinations of these matrix materials also may be useful.
Currently preferred carriers include particulate, demineralized, guanidine extracted, species-specific (allogenic) bone, and specially treated particulate, protein extracted, demineralized, xenogenic bone. Optionally, such xenogenic bone powder matrices also may be treated with proteases such as trypsin. Preferably, the xenogenic matrices are treated with one or more fibril modifying agents to increase the intraparticle intrusion volume (porosity) and surface area. Useful agents include solvents such as dichloromethane, trichloroacetic acid, acetonitrile and acids such as trifluoroacetic acid and hydrogen fluoride.
The currently preferred fibril-modifying agent useful in formulating the matrices of this invention is a heated aqueous medium, preferably an acidic aqueous medium having a pH less than about pH 4.5, most preferably having a pH within the range of about pH 2-pH 4. A currently preferred heated acidic aqueous medium is 0.1% acetic acid which has a pH of about 3. Heating demineralized, delipidated, guanidine-extracted bone collagen in an aqueous medium at elevated temperatures (e.g., in the range of about 37xc2x0 C.-65xc2x0 C., preferably in the range of about 45xc2x0 C.-60xc2x0 C.) for approximately one hour generally is sufficient to achieve the desired surface morphology. Although the mechanism is not clear, it is hypothesized that the heat treatment alters the collagen fibrils, resulting in an increase in the particle surface area. Thus, one aspect of this invention includes osteogenic devices comprising matrices which have been treated to increase the surface area and porosity of matrix collagen particles substantially.
Examination of solvent-treated bone collagenous matrix shows that demineralized guanidine-extracted xenogenic bovine bone comprises a mixture of additional materials and that extracting these materials can improve matrix properties. Chromatographic separation of components in the extract, followed by addition back to active matrix of the various extract fractions corresponding to the chromatogram peaks, indicates that there is a fraction which can inhibit the osteoinductive effect. The identity of the substance or substances in this inhibiting fraction has not as yet been determined. Thus, in one aspect of this invention, a matrix is provided comprising treated Type-I bone collagen particles of the type described above, further characterized in that they are depleted in this inhibiting component.
In still another aspect of this invention, a matrix is provided that is substantially depleted in residual heavy metals. Treated as disclosed herein, individual heavy metal concentrations in the matrix can be reduced to less than about 1 ppm.
In view of this disclosure, one skilled in the art can create a biocompatible matrix of choice having a desired porosity or surface microtexture useful in the production of osteogenic devices, and useful in other implantable contexts, e.g., as a packing to promote bone induction, or as a biodegradable sustained release implant. In addition, synthetically formulated matrices, prepared as disclosed herein, may be used.
The osteogenic proteins and implantable osteogenic devices disclosed herein will permit the physician to obtain predictable bone formation to correct, for example, acquired and congenital craniofacial and other skeletal or dental anomalies (e.g., Glowacki et al. (1981) Lancet 1:959-963). The devices may be used to induce local endochondral bone formation in non-union fractures as demonstrated in animal tests, and in other clinical applications including dental and periodontal applications where bone formation is required. Another potential clinical application is in cartilage repair, for example, in the treatment of osteoarthritis.